


[fanvid] Someone New

by aguntoaknifefight (Lilith_Childe)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Other, Subtitles Available, Symbruary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Childe/pseuds/aguntoaknifefight
Summary: Would it be easier if there was a right way? / Honey, there is no right way.Made for Symbruary days 3-4, "Getting There".
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: SYMBRUARY





	[fanvid] Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> This was very fun to make! I don't know how I accidentally did so much motion-matching but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it works.
> 
> The song is Hozier’s “Someone New" with a chorus and a half removed. The clips came from various Youtube channels (Trailer Crunch, Movieclips, Pro Quality, Top movies, BestClips), but primarily from harlsscenepacks on Instagram.
> 
>  **Warning for flashing lights** at 1:27-1:30 (very intense) and 2:51-2:53 (less intense).

[[fanvid] Someone New](https://vimeo.com/508964759) from [aguntoaknifefight](https://vimeo.com/user124654158) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
